1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data networks. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and devices for transmitting data between storage area networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage area networks (“SANs”) are becoming increasingly popular networks for businesses, universities and governmental entities. Such networks are typically connected via optical fiber, which allows for high-speed data transmission. Many SANs use the Fiber Channel (“FC”) protocol for data transmitted via optical fiber.
Difficulties arise when one SAN sends data to and receives data from a remote SAN. If the SANs are using the FC protocol and are transmitting data via the Internet, the FC packets from the SANs must be encapsulated according to the TCP/IP protocol for transmission across the Internet. However, conventional methods for encapsulation and de-encapsulation of FC packets are both expensive and inefficient in the way they deal with the networks spanning large distances. These drawbacks can reduce the advantages associated with SANs.